


Phone Like A Murder

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Atmospheric, BDSM, Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome, previous bloodplay mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: When all three of you are criminals and adrenaline junkies, sometimes vanilla sex just isn't gonna do it.
Relationships: Tseer Darkfeather/Wyatt Vancroft/River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Phone Like A Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtailedhawk90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtailedhawk90/gifts).



> Danielle got me thinking about Tseer's claws and Very Fragile Skin, so here we are!
> 
> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's Curious

The skin under his claws is just barely out of reach. He's not touching yet, but he can hear River's shaky gasp, see the minute tremor that just barely causes his claws to brush fragile skin before River gasps again, louder, sucking their stomach in and away from Tseer's claws.

"Be careful," Wyatt taunts, his voice intimate and quietly mocking in ways that distress as much as they arouse, "You don't want to hurt them, do you, Tseer?"

Tseer shakes his head, just a little. He doesn't trust himself to speak.

River wails then and Tseer splays his hand wide just fast enough that instead of having blood on his claws, he has the warm smoothness of River's belly pressed against his palm as they reach climax from….well, whatever Wyatt's been doing to them. It sounds like they've both been enjoying themselves, which is the point.

He rests his forehead against River's side while they gasp for air, feeling their torso heave under his hand, the pads of his fingers feeling out old scars where he hadn't been quick enough. Wyatt's fingers comb through the feathers at the back of his head and he makes an undignified little cheeping sound. Wyatt doesn't offer Tseer praise, because he always sounds a little sarcastic, and they both already know Tseer won't respond well to that right now.

River, on the other hand, lives on praise, and doesn't have the history with Wyatt that Tseer does, so they take it in the spirit it is meant.

Tseer is viscerally exhausted, in a way it doesn't feel like he should be, but bodies are weird, minds are weird, and wrestling with strangers is very different from engaging in kink with partners who are thrillseekers of the sort to play these games with him.

River's fingers begin combing through Tseer's wing feathers like they're trying to groom him. They're not really doing anything useful, but it does feel nice and Tseer lifts his head. The way Wyatt and River lounge together suggests that he fell asleep without realizing and he lets out a disgruntled noise that makes them both soften.

River invitingly scrunches away from Tseer, while Wyatt confidently leans forward, causing them to meet in the middle over him. He resettles his wings and lays his head back down on River's side, looking at both of them now. This is alright, he guesses.


End file.
